My Idea of a Perfect Christmas
by Rouge.Cagalli
Summary: Mwu x Murrue. Oneshot date. The couple goes out on a date for the holidays... wonder how they'll spend it? Read and review!


**A/N: **I know, I know, this is a tad too late for Christmas! But I just wouldn't bear NOT to publish this! Another one of my fluff songfics for Mwu and Murrue of Gundam SEED. The featured song is a Christmas lovesong from Jose Marie Chan called _**My Idea of a Perfect Christmas**_ And now for the disclaimers... I don't own Gundam SEED, or the characters involved here, or the featured song. What's more, I am not affiliated with their respective owners. (smiles)

_So how would you like to spend your Christmas?_

**My Idea of a Perfect Christmas**

Mwu x Murrue

"Wow, it's snowing…" Murrue sighed as snow started to fall on her on Christmas Eve. She was on her way to meet up with Mwu at the park after her overtime work, but with the snow floating about so gracefully, she just had to stop and admire them. Just feeling those pristine flakes fall on her face washes out all the fatigue she had.

"Yeah, it's a natural phenomenon here around this area," a familiar and rather cocky male voice spoke from behind.

Murrue smiled. She needed not look and see who it was for she knew that voice all too well. "I'm surprised that you're actually on time."

She turned on her heels to see that it was Mwu muffling his laughter at her remark. He was wearing his usual winterwear with the purple scarf Murrue gave him last year, "For a change."

"So you called me up to meet you here," Murrue said. "Now what are we going to do?"

"It's a secret," Mwu winked as he offered his arm for Murrue to hold on to. "C'mon, it's Christmas and you're still working. It's the holidays, for Pete's sake! You should take a break. That's why I'm here."

Murrue smiled and finally took his arm, "Fine, whatever you say. But this had better be good."

And together they strolled their way out of the park. She did not have the slightest idea of where they were going, nor what they were going to do. She had been so busy with her work that she doesn't even have a clue of what the date was. But Mwu had prepared something extra-special for her. Yes, something extra-special for his extra-special someone.

_**My idea of a perfect Christmas**_

_**Is to spend it with you**_

_**In a party or dinner for two**_

_**Anywhere will do...**_

"Where are you taking me, Mwu?" Murrue asked her.

"It's a surprise," the blond flashed a grin.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to trust you or not," she raised an eyebrow. "I know you too well..."

He laughed hard, so hard he had to hold up his stomach to stop it from hurting, "Just come with me already!" Mwu dragged her by the hand.

Murrue was more oblivious than ever as to what her boyfriend plans for the two of them, but since she did trust him, she just dragged along.

They passed by a man who was selling roasted yams. After walking past it for a few meters or so, Mwu stopped on his tracks and dragged Murrue all the way back to him.

He stopped in front of the man selling yams, and reached out for his pocket. "One roasted yam, please."

Murrue stared at him in amusement. He really does naive things once in a while, and everything he does endears him to her all the more. As Mwu handed the man a bill from his pocket, he waited in anticipation for the roasted yam. Murrue couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, the excitement painted on his face made him look like a little boy on Christmas day.

The brunette didn't even notice that Mwu had already received the snack he ordered. The roasted yam was wrapped in newspaper. Mwu struggled to hold onto it, but it was still too hot. It almost slipped off his hand, but it was a good thing Murrue caught it just in time. Murrue cupped her hands on Mwu, who in turn, cupped his over hers. She blushed at this, and he gave her a smile just as warm as the yam they were holding onto.

_**Celebrating the yuletide season**_

_**Always lights up our lives**_

_**Simple treasures are made special too**_

_**When they're shared with you...**_

The two stood there, waiting for the yam to be cool enough for it to be eaten. After a few minutes, they proceeded walking. The streets were now lit up by the streetlights' glow, and busy people walking about, doing their seasons' shopping. In the midst of the crowd, they saw their co-workers, Natarle, Kojiro, together with the others.

"Fancy meeting you guys here," Murrue greeted them with a smile.

Kojiro gave Mwu a loud pat on the back, "So where do you plan to take the lady-boss for the night, eh, Mwu?"

Mwu clearly did not expect that question, he flushed red, and started to sweat, "Well, n-nothing special. Nothing special."

"Well, it's getting late," Natarle remarked. "We still have some shopping to do. You two take care, okay? Happy holidays to you two."

Murrue and Mwu resumed walking, whilst the others went to a store near where they stopped. Natarle was right, it was getting late, and not to mention, chilly. The wind blew cold air, surely and gently. Murrue shivered lightly, as cool air made its way through her coat.

"You cold?" Mwu asked her.

The brunette shook her head and smiled, "It's nothing I can't take. I'm fine, don't worry."

Mwu heaved a sigh, "You're shivering."

Murrue raised an eyebrow at him, and asked profanely, "You just want a hug, that's all. Am I right?"

The blond blushed once more, sweat dripping from his temples, "I-it's not that, Murrue. W-well, partly, b-but it isn't the main idea."

"If you wanted a hug, you could just ask, you know," Murrue smiled at him.

_**Looking through some old photographs**_

_**Faces and friends we'll always remember**_

_**Watching busy shoppers rushing about**_

_**In the cool breeze of December...**_

"I'll just save that for later, I guess," Mwu forced a laugh, scratching the back of his head.

Only then did Murrue notice the beauty of their surroundings that night. The streetlights exuded small, yet warm glows. The snow falling ever so gentle upon them. Groups of children singing Christmas carols on doors. She didn't notice these before since she was too drowned up in her work. The two stopped by a gigantic 10-feet tall Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the city square.

"Everything's so beautiful. So different, from how I usually view them. I only got to appreciate these things now," Murrue said quietly. "Thanks for showing them to me, Mwu."

"Yeah, they're all beautiful alright…" Mwu stared at her, as he reached out his hand for her face. "But they can never compare to you." And he gently pulled out a speck of tinsel from Murrue's brown hair, leaving Murrue lost and scarlet.

_**Sparkling lights all over town**_

_**Children's carols in the air**_

_**By the Christmas tree**_

_**A shower of stardust on your hair…**_

There was a spell of silence cast upon the two as Mwu put an arm around Murrue, and she in turn laid her head on his shoulder. Neither could find the words to say to the other. Despite this, however, they were happy that way. Yes, they could never be happier this December night… or could they? Mwu turned to look at the city clock behind them, it was only a few minutes 'til midnight. If Mwu intended to pull his plan off, he had to do it now. There was no time any more perfect.

_This is it,_ he said to himself. _But heck, of all the things I had to do my whole life, only this made me feel slightly weak in the knees._ Mwu breathed in the cold winter air deeply, and then exhaled.

People around them were now transfixed on the clock. It was only a matter of seconds 'til Christmas. Murrue turned to look at it as well. As the thinnest hand moved back to the number twelve and the clock struck midnight, everyone shouted "Merry Christmas!". Everyone around them hugged each other and showed affection to one another.

"Merry Christmas, Murrue," Mwu beamed on his girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she replied. Murrue laid her head on his shoulder once more, "This is the best I've had yet. We should do this again next year."

"Yeah, this is the best one for me too," Mwu remarked, and then he paused for a moment. "How about doing this every Christmas _for the rest of our lives?_"

Murrue looked up at him in disbelief. The blond was rubbing his nose, his gaze shifting from one place to another in embarrassment. Did he just ask her to spend the rest of her Christmases and not to mention, her whole life with him?

"Of course, I'm not forcing you to do so," Mwu followed on, his cheeks glowing red. "But if you'd accept this bribe…"

He reached into the pocket of his jacket, and took out a silver ring with a solitaire diamond at the center,"… If you'd accept this, Murrue, I'll know you want the same thing too."

_**I can't think of a better Christmas**_

_**Than my wish coming true**_

_**And my wish is that you'd let me spend**_

_**My whole life with you…**_

Murrue's heart felt like bursting. She was overjoyed on Mwu's proposal, and at the same time amused of the way he did so. Smooth, yet sincere. Clever, and rather cocky. The typical Mwu that he is. Typical of the man she falls for every single time they meet.

After regaining her composure, Murrue said, "All you had to do was ask…"

"Really!?" Mwu asked in mock disbelief, he gave the brunette another one of his roguish grins. "Well, I guess I have to abide to that first, huh?"

Once again, Mwu's playful self took over. Like a kid told to that he'd get a candy if he obeys orders, Mwu immediately kneeled down before Murrue, who was dumbstruck.

"Murrue Ramius," he beamed high up on her, holding the ring before her. "Would you spend your every Christmas, and your whole life---"

She didn't let him finish. Murrue pressed her lips on his. She soon parted with him, blushing. Apparently, she too was surprised of what she just did.

"… With me," Mwu finished his last sentence, and he hastily added, "Great, I'll take that as a yes." And he kissed her back, his arms wrapped around her.

_**My idea of a perfect Christmas**_

_**Is spending it with you…**_

_**-FIN-**_

**Blanchie's Notes:**

Yay! I finished it! Here's a delayed Christmas gift to my beloved readers, but if you want, you could take it as an early Christmas present for this year. Whichever suits you best.. (LOL). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoyed making it. This is to compensate for all the oddities I've had Murrue do in my fics (marry Andrew Waltfeld, have a kid with him, the sort). Please read and review! Thanks for taking time to read and I love you all! (hugs minna-san)

Love&Peace


End file.
